


The Palmtop Pussy

by CD_Rice



Category: Toradora!
Genre: F/M, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Rice/pseuds/CD_Rice
Summary: Taiga Aisaka was making her way home from her high school graduation, and was ready to make love to Ryuuji and become a real woman.However, a stalker has a different idea: To make her into the perfect pussycat.
Relationships: Aisaka Taiga/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 21





	The Palmtop Pussy

Taiga Aisaka’s eyes slowly open, her head aching. The last thing the Palmtop Tiger remembered, she was walking home from her high school graduation. She was both excited and worried about tonight. She was finally going to do it with Ryuuji. They were going to have sex. The odd thing was, Taiga was the one who pushed for them to do it. Ryuuji was a lot more nervous about it, as he felt his penis would be too large for her small frame. This, of course, earned him a kick to the balls. He then, reluctantly, agreed.

Now, Taiga was finally going to become a full woman, and with the man she loved. However, before she could reach Ryuuji’s place, she felt someone forcefully grab her. A man wrapped his hairy arms around Taiga’s neck, and began to squeeze. Taiga flails her arms around, trying her best to break free. However, this person knew what they were doing. They applied enough pressure to her head and neck, and within a minute, Taiga’s consciousness began to slip. She soon passed out, and now, she’s awoken.

However, she doesn’t recognize where she is. She is in a small room, with a carpeted floor, and tons of cat toys. She tries to move, but she can’t get far. A chain is attached to a choker around her neck, holding her there.  _ “Where the hell am I?!” _ she thinks to herself,  _ “And where’s that asshole who choked me? When I find him, I’m gonna castrate him!” _

Suddenly, a door opens, which catches the girl’s attention. At that moment, an odd looking man walks in. He has hairy arms, and they are big. Taiga grimaces when she sees the man.  _ “This must be him…!” _

The man smiles, saying, “Ah! My darling pussycat! You’re awake!”

This infuriates Taiga. If her eyes were fireballs, they would be a supernova in scale. “What the HELL do you call me, you mutt?!” she growls at him.

The man looks disappointed at this behavior. He walks over to a cabinet, and reaches inside, pulling out a small spray bottle. Taiga is confused by this. “No. No growling,” he mutters, “Bad pussy!”

He then presses the trigger on the bottle, soaking Taiga’s face with a spray. Taiga closes her eyes, as the liquid hits her face. However, she notices something. This liquid has an odd smell, and it’s thicker than water.  _ “Just what the hell did he spray me with?!” _ she thinks.

“ Who are you calling a pussy?!” she shouts, only for him to spray her some more.

“ Bad! Bad pussy!” he shouts.

This time, Taiga is sprayed while she is talking. Because of this, some of the odd fluid gets in her mouth. She instantly spits, trying to get the stuff out of her mouth.  _ “Ew! The shit got in my mouth!” _ she thinks,  _ “It tastes weird… What is that stuff?!” _

The taste is still in Taiga’s mouth, though. And strangely, it was spreading throughout her body. She didn’t just taste it. She felt it. It gave off a tingling sensation. One that was overwhelming her body.

She moans from the sensation, and she hunches over. The man chuckles, saying, “Well, well, what’s wrong, my little pussy? Are you feeling well?”

“ F-F-Fuck… y-you…!!” Taiga mutters, trying to stay under control.

However, the man groans at this response. “Such a foul mouth,” he says, “We’re gonna have to fix that.”

The man walks closer to Taiga, and she backs up defensively. “B-Back off…!” she mutters, “I-ll…”

The girl can’t finish her threat, however. The man shoves two fingers into the girl’s wet, tight pussy, causing her to cry out in pleasure. The man begins to thrust his fingers in and out, in and out. He chuckles. “There we go,” he says, “Isn’t that better? To just relax and let Master teach you some manners.”

_ “ Master?” _ Taiga thought to herself,  _ “What the hell is wrong with this perv?!” _

Taiga tried to calm herself, but she couldn’t help it. The tingling sensation from the liquid, as well as the man’s thick sausage fingers roughing up her hole, caused her to moan out. The moans were soft and quiet, and sounded like a cat’s meow. “You’re acting so bad, but your pussy is being honest. It loves being played with, and so does your body. A good pussy lets their Master play with them however he wants,” the man says.

_ “ I need to get away! Need to kill this mutt where he stands!” _ she thinks,  _ “But, … I can’t. My body is tingling so much, and… he’s making my pussy swell with excitement…” _

The man increases the speed of his fingering, and soon, Taiga can feel her body reaching its limit. She cries out, muttering, “N-No!! I can’t… cum…! I can’t…!”

“ Oh, you’re gonna cum, Taiga-chan? That’s good! Good pussies want to cum! Cum for your master! Squirt your juices out!”

Taiga can’t hold on anymore. A couple seconds later, she screams out in pleasure. Her body jolts violently, as her pussy sprays out her juices. Each time she sprays some, her body jolts, and she cries out. Finally, the last bits spurts out, and Taiga lays there, panting and moaning. "Y-You… damn… perv…!" she moans.

" Oh, and what about you, Taiga-chan?" the man retorts, "You just squirted all over the floor."

" That's because you violated me."

" No, it's because you're a good pussy. A slutty, submissive pussy," he says, "All you want, all you need… is my cock."

_ " His cock?! DISGUSTING!!" _ Taiga thinks.

She should be repulsed, but… for some reason… the thought of his cock… It turned Taiga on. Her pussy was getting wetter, and her body was feeling hot and itchy. It was unbearable! "Ugh! What is this feeling?!"

" Why, don't you know?" he says, "You're in heat. The only way you can cool down… is to get fucked. And I can help you with that…!"

The man unbuckled his belt, dropping his pants. Taiga is shocked, as there is no underwear on the guy, exposing his penis. His dick is erect, and is wafting an odd scent. But, Taiga’s nose recognizes it. It’s the same scent from the spray. And it’s appealing to her.  _ “What’s wrong with me?!” _ she thinks to herself,  _ “Why am I getting turned on from his dick’s musk?! I can’t be this dirty!!” _

“ Come on, Taiga-chan,” the man mutters, “You know what to do…”

He sticks his dick in front of Taiga’s face, and her mouth is squirming.  _ “I-I can’t! If I do,... I’ll lose myself…!” _ she thinks.

The girl’s psyche is being twisted, and soon, her eyes lose their luster. They are blank, and Taiga just stares at the man’s dick. In her head, she hears herself.  _ “Suck it! Fit Master’s cock down your throat! Make Master happy! Be a good pussy!” _

Taiga’s mouth drools, and then, it happens: She shoves the dick down her throat. The man chuckles evilly, a smile on his face. “Good pussy,” he mutters, “See? That wasn’t so hard!”

Taiga’s tongue lathers the cock in her saliva, her purring in ecstasy. The man then grabs Taiga’s head, and shoves his cock in deeper, deepthroating the girl. He moans repeatedly. “Taiga-chan, are you ready for your reward?” he asks.

Taiga nods yes, and the man answers, “Then, here we go!!”

The man holds Taiga against his crotch, before shooting his hot, white seed down the pussy’s throat. It’s too much for her though, and she breaks free, gasping for air, as the seed continues to coat her face. When the man finishes, Taiga sits there, her mouth open wide. She licks her hand, which is covered in cum. She looks at her master, and meows happily. “Was Taiga good, Master?” she asks him.

“ Yes, Taiga-chan,” he answers, “Master’s pleased.”

Taiga then turns around, and sticks her ass out, wiggling it in front of her master. “Master! Please reward Taiga with Master’s cum! Fuck Taiga’s pussy and breed Taiga!” she calls out.

“ Why, of course,” he says, “Good pussies deserve cum!”

The man grabs a hold of Taiga’s ass, and with one fell swoop, he thrusts his cock into her pussy. Blood leaks out from her torn hymen, and the man grunts as he forces his way through the wall. Taiga meows loudly, her mouth drooling. “Nyass!! Master’s cock is in Taiga’s pussy!” she moans.

“ Man, Taiga-chan, your pussy is so wet! So tight!”

The man thrusts in and out, and with each one, Taiga’s pussy squirts out her love juices. The man continues to make love, grabbing Taiga’s breasts. “Mew…,” she purrs, “Master..., Taiga’s breasts are her weak point…!”

This makes the man raise his eyes. “Really? Well then, let’s put them through their paces,” he responds.

The man, as he thrusts, pinches and twists Taiga’s nipples, causing her to scream loudly. She cums quickly from this, and the man chuckles. “Good girl, Taiga,” he says, “Now, are you ready for Master’s milk?”

“ Yes! Yes! Give it to Taiga, Master! Taiga needs Master’s cum in Taiga’s pussy!!” she screams.

The man grants her request, holding onto her as he thrusts one final time. His cock shoots his hot seed into Taiga’s pussy, her crying out in pleasure. “Yes!! Taiga’s receiving Master’s cum! Taiga’s gonna be a mommy!!” she screams.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER.**

The man walks into his playroom. There, Taiga is on all fours, licking like a cat. She’s drinking a white liquid from a bowl. She’s dressed like a cat, with a vibrating tail butt plug, a vibrator in her pussy, and nipple clamps on her breasts. “Oh, hi, Master!” she calls out.

“ Hello, Taiga-chan! Are you enjoying Master’s cum?” he asks, a smile on his face.

“ Yes!” she says, before dipping her hands in the bowl.

She lets the cum flow into her mouth, and she meows erotically. “Can Taiga drink directly from Master’s cock?” she asks.

“ Of course,” he responds, as he pulls his pants down, exposing his hard cock.

Taiga has now learned her place. As a good, cock sucking pussy…

And she loves it...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Here is my first erotica story.  
> So, I thought to do one about Taiga from "Toradora".  
> Taiga is my favorite waifu in anime, but I also love hypnosis and petplay, so the Palmtop Tiger was perfect to put through that situation.


End file.
